minecraft_ultimate_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
New Foods in MCUE
There are many, many, many, new foods in Minecraft Ultimate Edition, we will cover them and how to get them one food group at a time! Vegetables Corn-Corn is a new food that can be turned into flour, in this state, it can be made into countless goodies and awesome foods. Corn seeds can be found by breaking corn stalks found in grassland biomes. Tomatoes-Tomatoes are a new food and crop that is introduced in MCUE. Once ripe, they can be made into ketchup. Another awesome use for tomatoes is that you can throw them, but they must me cleaned. They can be found growing in forests Cabbage-'''Cabbage can be grown from cabbage seeds and is a new vegetable in Minecraft: Ultimate Edition. It can be made into many types of salad '''Turnip-'''Turnips can be found in swamps or can be grown from seeds. These veggies can be eaten raw, or turned into salads '''Celery-'''A green vegetables that can be found growing in farms and other places. They can be used to make salads or eaten raw '''Onion-'''A purple bulb like vegetable that can be found growing in other places, they can be used in cooking, but will cause bad effects if eaten raw Fruit '''Banana-'''Banana is an all new fruit in minecraft ultimate edition. They can be found in Jungle and Tropics biomes. The fruits can be eaten alone, but they can be made into smoothies (with a strawberry and a glass bottle), Banana Ice cream, and Banana Cream Pie '''Coconut-'''Coconut is an all new fruit in Minecraft Ultimate Edition. Like Bananas, they can be found in Jungle and Tropical '''Strawberry-'''Strawberry is an all new fruit in Minecraft Ultimate Edition. They can usually be found growing in villages or plains biomes '''Blueberry Grapes Pear Kiwi Mango Orange Peach Pinapple Cactus Fruit Meat Venison-'''Venison is the most common new meat in MCUE. Since deer are very common, you can get the meat very easily. If you kill a deer, it will drop 0-3 Raw Venison, Raw Venison can be eaten for 3 health pts, or cooked for 7 health pts. '''Crab Meat-'''Raw crab meat is obtained if you kill a crab, as well as "crab shell". Crabs can be found on the beaches of Tropics and Tropical Biomes. Crab meat will replenish 3 hearts when cooked '''Goose-'''Goose is an all new meat that comes from of course, Geese. Like chicken, the meat is obtained when the player kills a goose. Geese meat is larger than chicken meat and you will get poison if you eat it raw, just like chicken. Cooked Geese will replenish 4 hunger '''Horse Meat-'''Horse Steaks seem gross but they are very helpful in Minecraft Ultimate Edition. If you kill a wild horse, it will drop one Raw Horse Steak, tamed horses will not however since they can now not be killed '''Quail-'''Quail Meat is similar to chicken meat. There are now Acacia Villages which look like arizona towns. Quails can be found perched on fences there. Cooked Quail replenished 2 hunger '''Squirrel-'''Squirrels can be hunted and killed for their meat. They can be killed easily by bow, or even more easy, chop down a tree and any squirrels will fall right out. Cooked Squirrel meat will regain 3 hunger but is very common '''Alligator Meat-Alligator meat is a dangerous to get but helpful meat. It is obtained by killing an alligator which is very tough and dangerous. It cannot be eaten by itself, but it can be smelted to get 5 Alligator Fritters which regain 3 hunger each Bison Kangaroo Meat Clams Octopus-'''Octopus is a new food in MCUE. It can be obtained by shooting harpoons at octopi in the ocean. Small octopi bring in 1-2 Raw Octopus and Giant bring in 5-7. They can be cooked and eaten. They can also be crafted with bread and turned into Calamari Grains Dairy '''Cheese Yogurt Greek Yogurt Soy Milk Smoothies Cream Cheese Cheese Cake Sour Cream Sweets Vanilla Ice Cream Chocolate Icecream Strawberry Icecream Banana Ice Cream Orange Icecream Mango Ice Cream Apple Pie Banana Cream Pie Cherry Pie Blueberry Pie Whipped Cream Chocolate Ice Cream Sandwich